One Surprise after another
by Everbodylieslightman
Summary: Just a take on what I would've made happen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Army Wives or any of its characters. Unfortunately.

"What does the future hold?" Asked General Michael Holden

"Another Holden," replied Claudia Joy to her husband.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant, again" Claudia Joy replied.

"We're having a, you're having a," He stuttered

"Baby," she said

"Baby!" he replied as he hugged his wife.

*ArmyWives**ArmyWives**ArmyWives**ArmyWives*

"Hey," Said Claudia Joy as she walked into the Hump Bar toward a table where her best friends were sitting.

"Hey Claudia Joy!" replied the rest of the group.

"I thought you all said one, am I a little late?" She asked.

"No we were just all on time for once," replied Pamela from across the table.

"Oh, I see" Claudia Joy chuckled.

"I have some news!" Said Denise.

"What is it?" Asked Roland.

"Frank got the job! We're moving!" She replied.

"Oh, congratulations honey!" replied Claudia Joy getting up to hug her friend.

"Congratulations, Denise!" Said Roxy.

"Yeah Congrats!" said Pamela and Roland.

"Me and Michael also have some news," said Claudia Joy.

"Is he getting reassigned to?" Asked Roxy with disappointment.

"No honey, or at least not yet," She said.

"Then what's the news?" Denise chimed in.

"I'm Pregnant," said Claudia Joy.

"What?" Said Roland.

"What?" Said Pamela.

"What?" Said Roxy.

"What?" Said Denise.

"Pregnant, I'm pregnant" she said.

"Wow?" Replied all four.

*ArmyWives**ArmyWives**ArmyWives**ArmyWives*

"Alright Mrs. Holden, If you will just lay still we will start the ultrasound."

"Okay" replied Claudia Joy as she felt the cold gel on her stomach.

"It looks like you are about three months along."

"When did I get back home?" replied Michael.

"Oh stop it, Michael" She said.

"Hey just checking." He said.

"Mrs. Holden I'm going to write you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and you can be on your way." Replied the doctor.

"Thank you very much," replied Claudia Joy and Michael Holden.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael James Holden sat there looking at his sleeping wife's form in complete awe as her hand rested on her sixth month pregnant belly. Then the phone rang waking her up from her peaceful sleep.

"Go back to sleep I've got it," Said Michael.

"Mhm," Claudia Joy mumbled sleepily.

"Yes sir, I understand sir, yes thank you very much." Claudia Joy heard her husband say as she walked into the kitchen clad in one of his t-shirts.

"What was that about, sweetheart?" She asked.

"I've been reassigned," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"To Fort Campbell they need a new post commander, I've got a job baby!" he replied.

"Fort Campbell? That's in Kentucky." She replied

"Yeah, I know sweetheart but it'll be alright" he said resting his hands on her stomach.

"When do we have to move?" she asked.

"In 2-3 months." He said.

"2-3 months! Sweetheart I'll be too far along to help with anything!" said Claudia Joy.

"Sweetheart, you wouldn't be doing anything if we were moving today." Said Michael

"But I wanna help" Claudia Joy whined.

"No way, you might hurt our little boy in there." He said.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl, Michael." She said.

"Father's intuition," he replied.

"Mother's intuition says it will be a girl." She said.

"But father's intuition is always right." He replied.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," replied Claudia Joy.

*ArmyWives**ArmyWives**ArmyWives*

"Michael! Come here!" squealed Claudia Joy.

"What's wrong baby?" Asked Michael concerned.

"The baby's kicking!" she replied.

"Really?" He asked putting his hands on her stomach.

Claudia Joy moved his hands to where the baby was kicking and Michael looked at her.

"I can feel him kicking." Said Michael.

"We don't know if it's a him, Michael" replied Claudia Joy.

"Daddy knows best right buddy?" He asked their baby.

"Well it kicked so apparently" Said Claudia Joy.

"Not 'it' HE, Claudia Joy." Michael said.

"I guess we'll find out in 3 months." She replied smiling.

"Yep, I guess we will," replied Michael smiling at his wife.

*ArmyWives**ArmyWives**ArmyWives*

"Well I'm officially in my third trimester now." Said Claudia Joy.

"Is that a blessing or a?" said Michael before getting slapped lightly by his wife.

"Or a? what" replied Claudia Joy.

"Nevermind." Replied Michael quickly.

"That's what I thought." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

"We still need to think about names," Said Claudia Joy looking in the nursery of their baby's room, which was painted a pale green because they didn't know the sex of the baby.

"Well I think first off you should sit down you've been on your feet all day" said Michael.

"I'm fine sweetheart" said Claudia Joy.

"Alright but we still need to go sit down." He reluctantly said.

"Okay, now what about some names?" Claudia Joy asked.

"I like Addison for a girl," said Michael.

"I do too, but I want to name the boy after you," she said.

"Why is that, sweetheart?" asked Michael.

"Well, he'll be your only son and I always liked the name Michael." She replied.

"Okay so for a boy, Michael James, and for a girl Addison Joy?" he said.

"Yes sweetheart I love both those names." Said Claudia Joy.

"Good," he replied kissing his wife. "Ready to go to bed?" he asked.

"I think I'm too tired to get upstairs though." She chuckled lightly.

"I'll carry you then," Michael said about to pick her up.

"No you don't mister, you have a hurt back." She lightly scolded.

"It's fine" he replied picking up his wife and carrying her upstairs.

"I don't think you've done this since our honeymoon" she laughed resting her head on his chest.

"I think you're right" Michael joked while he laid her on the bed.

Claudia Joy started kissing her husband.

"Got any ideas General?" she asked

"Not for a woman in her eighth month of pregnancy" he replied.

"Come on, Michael." Whined Claudia Joy.

"Sex can induce labor you know" he said.

"Okay, we can just go to sleep then," she said.

"That's my girl" Michael replied kissing his wife on the forehead then kissing her stomach. "I love you too little one."

"Oh, the baby says he loves you too." Replied Claudia Joy.

"See mommy is finally admitting you are a boy" said Michael to her belly.

"No mommy's not she's just humoring daddy" replied Claudia Joy.

"Trust me little guy mommy will know soon enough." Said Michael.

"Hopefully not too soon though." She replied.

"That's right, goodnight baby." Said Michael.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Claudia Joy replied.


End file.
